My Partners
by BrittanaEyeSexx
Summary: Before Brittany ever came in the picture, Santana and Quinn were sexual partners. Quinn has been using Santana for the longest time to make Rachel jealous, while Santana feels that Quinn is the only thing she has she meets Brittany, but has to face a jealous Quinn who promises to out her if she stops being her partner.


**I read somewhere something like this and it inspired this story. But I put my own twist to the story. Hope you enjoy and remember Brittana is endgame. **

* * *

Santana was one of those girls who were sensitive on the inside but not on the outside, she almost never showed it. Although most times she felt used it was the only way of accepting stuff. Yes, Santana got used. Used by people she loved the most. Quinn Fabray. Quinn was one of the most popular girls in school… and prettiest. Santana and Quinn had a Friends with Benefits relationship, Quinn might have preferred to spend time with Rachel then Santana, but Quinn was the only thing close to perfect that Santana knew of. Until…

Santana had just got finished with a steamy make out with Quinn in the girls athletics showers this morning for first period. As she was walking she walking by.

"Santana they want you in the office." He told Santana, Santana was confused she didn't start fights with anyone since last Wednesday and she already got an office referral for that, what was this about? Santana nodded and walked to the office, even though going to the office pretty much brought up her reputation every time she went, she made sure to have her head held high. Santana walked in and saw Principle Figgins.

"You wanted me?" Santana asked with one eyebrow making an arch and her binder in one hand.

Princable Figgins gave her a look, "Sit down Santana." he said in that funny accent she always laughed at. Santana sat down and didn't bother to laugh this time since she was still confused. "You need community service to all the vandalisms you have done to this school and the 5 people who you seriously injured last year, Santana."

Santana felt like she was about to scream. Community service? That would make her life a living hell. "What? NO!"

"You have to. And I already have a job for you." Princable Figgins announced.

"And?" Santana asked she had no clue were this was going..

"You must… help around one of our new 'Special' students we have coming tomorrow, her name is Brittany Pierce, and helping her out for 3 months would not be so bad." He said. Santana felt that was better than picking up garbage off the road, but still this girl could be a total loser for all she knew. And what did he mean by 'Special'?

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'll do it chillax." she said, but what was going through her mind was.. What about Quinn?

-Next Day-

"That's so lame." Quinn said when she picked Santana up for school. Santana had just got finished telling her.

"I have to though." Santana said with a sigh.

"Fine, but if you like her more than me… then, I'll kick her ass." Quinn said protectively.

"Of course not Q, and no ass kicking needed." Santana said as they arrived to school. Santana got out of the yellow bug that Quinn always drove. Santana thought it was gay but I mean Quinn and Santana were gay just.. No one knew.

"Bye Q." Santana said and ran to the office. When she walked in she saw a girl about 3 inches taller then her, with stunning blonde hair and a dancer's body. Santana guessed it was Brittany, Brittany turned around and looked at Santana and smiled, she had beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Santana." Santana said to Brittany and smiled. Brittany smiled once again. "So I've heard." she answered, "I'm Brittany."

"Cool, want a ride around school?" Santana asked Brittany.

Brittany looked confused "I'd rather not ride a horse." Brittany looked down. This confused Santana, who said anything about a horse?

* * *

One week later

Santana had learned that Brittany was far from anything Quinn was. Brittany cared about Santana, but Santana acted like she didn't care since she had built walls. Brittany was sweet and didn't use Santana to make someone else jealous. They had became close friends and Quinn had always glared at them but Santana didn't mind since she was glad to have an actual best friend.

-In the locker room-

Santana opens her locker and as soon as she does it gets slammed shut. Santana was about to rant someone out but she saw it was Quinn.

"What Quinn?" Santana wondered what Quinn wanted now.

" Why did you leave me for rainbows and unicorns?" asked Quinn, Santana knew who Quinn was talking about. Brittany. Brittany was all for rainbows and unicorns.

"I didn't leave you." Santana said lying.

"LIAR!" Quinn screamed everyone else had ran to volleyball and the locker room was completely empty. "You come back to me and be my partner. Or else." Quinn dared.

"Or else what, Quinn? You have nothing over me." Santana spat at Quinn.

"Come back to me or else.. I will tell EVERYONE that you love to do it with girls, including your little friend. Everyone will believe me." Quinn answered. Santana's heart tickled into fear. No. Quinn wouldn't do it. Would she? Santana felt dizzy, she couldn't tell Brittany. Brittany may not like her after that.

Little did she know, Brittany was standing behind the showers listening to everything that happened. She felt angry that Santana wouldn't tell her.

But that wasn't what Brittany was really angry about. She was angry because Santana was with Quinn.


End file.
